I want you
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: Modern time, college. Mika and Yuu goes to the same college, and stuff. I can't really explain. May contain smut. 5/11/2016: chapter 8's(?) in amaieroyaoi, one of my wordpress or blog or whatever you call it :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Yuu-chan."

"What?"

"Do you know the legend about vampires?"

"Kinda. Why?"

"Do you think they really exist?"

"No, of course not. They're mythical."

"Eh? Oh. I see…"

"?"

Class ended a few minutes ago. Yuu was taking his sweet time coming to the rendezvous point. I put on my hoodie to shield myself from the sun. _Screw the sun._ It was a clear day and it's almost midday. My least favorite time of the day.

"Mika!"

 _Oh, finally._

"Sorry I took so long."

"Yeah you took your sweet time there. What happened?"

"Some girls asked me for a study session tomorrow… and…"

"And you said yes…" I sighed. It has _always_ been like this. "But Mika… You're, like, the smartest guy in this whole place! Even the professors fancy you!"

"Even the professors fancy me…" I sighed again. "Do you even know what that meant?"

"Uh…" He tugged at his T-shirt nervously. "You really should start reading, Yuu-chan. What happens if some literature professor came to you and asked for me? You know how literature people are. They use difficult words and you have to search it up in the dictionary…"

"I can always ask what it meant…"

"And offend the professor? Is that what we were taught in the orphanage? To offend people?"

"Mika… I hate it when you lecture me…" he pouted and I had to stop the urge to pinch his cheeks. He hated it when his cheeks were pinched. "Maa. Maa, Mika. Yuu's still learning."

"Glen!" Yuu brightened up immediately. Glen was always defending him like a big brother. Glen patted Yuu's head and then flicked my forehead. "Hey! What's the big deal?!"

"Well, you kept bullying him, so you deserved it."

"Don't say that just because _you_ fancy him!"

"Well, I do. So stop." He glared at me and looked at Yuu warmly. "You shouldn't let your _friend_ bully you."

"But Glen…" Yuu looked at him confusedly. "Mika's not my friend. He's my family."

"Well, which ever works." He shrugged and turned away. "Come on, let's go back." I said and quickly walked towards the bus stop. Yuu followed. Our everyday routine: Wake up, eat, go to college, go back home, play, sleep. "Nee, Mika…"

"What?"

"Can we?" He looked at me pleadingly. "Fine, okay. Just don't let them come into my room okay?"

"Yay! Thanks Mika!" He smiled the whole way back.

I opened the lock on our apartment door. We live together, even after we got out of the orphanage, and it seems that Yuu acts more cheerfully now. No idea why. My cell rang. Tepes. That pedo of a really rich woman who seems like she wants me to do her bidding than go to college and live a decent life with a decent partner and work a decent job.

But thanks to her our school fees, me, Yuu, and everyone in the orphanage, are covered. "Excuse me for a second…" I said to Yuu who was about to make dinner. "Hello?"

"Hee. Mika. Come over tonight?"

"What is it this time?"

"Just help me choose my clothes for Crowley's party." I sighed. "Okay…"

"At 8?"

"Whatever," I said and ended the call. "Who was that?"

"Tepes."

"Oh really? She must really like you!" he said cheerfully. "What's for dinner?"

"Garlic soup, fish fillet, and fruit salad… um… Do you want cheese with the fruit salad or just mayo?"

"Any is fine," I said, smiling at him. Him in that gray apron. Him in with that spatula, thinking of what to cook. Him and his hair tie. Him and his green eyes. And his smaller figure. And his black hair. And his pink cheeks. And small lips… I wonder what he taste like…?

"Hello? Earth to Mika! MIKA!" Yuu waved his hands in front of me and I blinked back. "Dinner's ready. Take off your hoodie jacket. It'll get dirty."

"You sound like a mom."

"Really?" The shine in his eyes dimmed and for a second, he seemed sad. "You know, like the orphanage director," I added quickly. He nodded slightly. His memories must be bugging him. Being called the 'bad child', getting abandoned, and probably child abuse.

I found some scars on his body way back when we were in the orphanage. I figured he must've been abused. "Aren't we supposed to eat dinner right now?"

"Oh! Right! Yeah! Let's go." He quickly sat into his chair and looked at his food. "… Itadakimasu…"

By 8, sometimes Yuu would already be asleep. Sometimes he'd be staying up late, reluctantly doing his homework. Sometimes he'd still be playing his video game until I come back from Tepes' house. After I made sure he had brushed his teeth, I got out and into a dark shop, the usual rendezvous place for me and Tepes' chauffeur.

He came right at 8. "Hey, Mika." Felid, in his usual grandiose appearance. "You look as beautiful as ever!" he said, brushing my blond hair out of my blue eyes. "Just take me to Tepes." I brushed him off and got into the car.

"I wouldn't be so eager if I were you…" Felid sighed, for the first time ever since they first met, in exasperation. "Why is that?"

"You'll see."

Tepes' house is more of a mansion. A dark, creepy one, but constantly cleaned and taken care of. The front garden has beautiful flowers blooming and even at night, you could see that the green reached into the forest near the house. By near I meant at the very least 5 kilometers radius from the house. At the very least.

But tonight, it looked well-lit. A shiver came down my spine. It looked creepier than usual. I was led into the dining room by Felid. "Krul-sama… Mika is here."

"Very well, then. Prepare the ceremony!"

Wait, what? "What ceremony?"

"Welcome, Mika." Tepes ignored his question and walked toward him. In a blink of an eye, everything went blank, pain creeped from my abdomen, and I could feel Tepes' hands holding me from falling. The last thing I thought about was Yuu.

"Mika…"

Yuu? Is that you?

"Mika…"

Yuu, why do you sound so distant?

"Mika!"

I opened my eyes and got up, but then felt dizzy and I saw fireflies dancing in my eyes and I decided to lie back down. "Mika… Are you okay?" Yuu asked, his hands were on my shoulders. "Just a bit dizzy… What happened? Why're you so worried?"

Yuu hugged me and burst into tears. "You… You were… weren't in your room this mor… ning… So I… I was worried… And then found… you on… the door… way… You… were so pale…. And cold… I thought you died!" he said in between sobs.

Despite the dizziness, I got up and hugged him back. "I'm back…"

"Are you hungry…?" he asked, not looking up. "Yeah…" Strangely, I don't. "But I think I'm gonna go take a bath first." He nodded and got up. Yuu got into the kitchen and started making something for breakfast. I got into the bathroom and stripped.

Looking in the mirror, my eyes widened, and my hand covered two dots on my neck. What… The hell… happened…?


	2. Chapter 2

"Mika!" Yuu called from outside the bathroom. "What?"

"Your clothes… All of them!" Ignoring the fact that I'm still half-naked, I ran out of the bathroom and into my room. I opened my closet to find all of my jackets and cardigans transformed into long white cardigans with hoodies and inside it, a set of dark blue shirt and strapped black pants.

"… What in the world..?"

"M-Mika… I swear I didn't do this!" Yuu started panicking. "I know you didn't." _But who did?_ I balled my hands into a fist and quickly regained my composure. Yuu looked at me and I looked at him. We were thinking of the same thing: _What in the world is happening?_

When I stepped out of the apartment, the morning light brushed me and I felt my face hurt a little. I used my hand to shield my eyes from the brightness. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I felt my hand burn! Literally! I unfolded my newly-replaced-white cardigan. It shielded me from the morning sun. In college, I felt thirsty and drank mineral water. It was no good. No matter how much I drank, my thirst wasn't satiable. Thirst to hunger. I went to the cafeteria with Yuu, but no matter how much I ate, I couldn't get full. "Mika… You're eating way too much! You shouldn't eat that much! You'll get indigestion!"

"Oh… Sorry." I ruffled Yuu's hair and he only pouted. "Don't treat me like a kid…" he mumbled. But I knew he liked it because he never rejected me when I ruffled him. Something inside me changed. I knew. And I also know the one person responsible for this.

"Hoo? It's quite rare for you to call me. What's wrong Mika?"

"Tepes, what did you do last night?"

"Oh, you've finally noticed the change in you?"

"Tell me, what did you do last night?" I clenched my teeth so hard I think it might break. "Well, well, why don't you come here first? We'll talk lots!" I sighed and said, "Fine," and then hung up. Yuu came to me bringing 3 girls and 2 guys.

"Mika! These are my classmates who were supposed to have the study session today with us!"

"Sorry, Yuu-chan. I have urgent matters tonight."

"Hoo? You're meeting your girlfriend tonight?" the girl in purple hair said. If I remember correctly, she's called Shinoa. "Shinoa! Be polite when you're talking!" the girl with lavender hair shushed her. I knew her. Glen's girlfriend, Mahiru Hiragi. Shinoa and Mahiru somehow looked alike.

"She's Shinoa, and that's her older sister, Mahiru. I'm Mitsuba Sangu. Nice to meet you, Mi-Mika…" the girl in yellow hair said, glancing at Yuu. "That's Yoichi and that's Kimizuki." Yuu patted Yoichi's back and pointed at Kimizuki. I knew them. We were classmates in High School. "Heehe, by the way, we were all in the same High School."

Seriously?!

"Well, except for Mahiru-nee. She was with Glen." I can never imagine that lunatic Glen with this calm-and-pretty Mahiru. She caught my gaze. "Oh, I'm not here with them to study. I'm just gonna go watch over them." I nodded.

"Well, then, I'll leave everything to you, Mahiru-san." I put on my hoodie before stepping out of the building. I saw Felid and came to him. "I thought we were gonna meet at the rendezvous point."

"Well, Tepes-sama was so eager she sent me right after your phone call ended," he shrugged and opened the door for me. He wore the same white hoodie cardigan as me, but his sleeves were folded and he wasn't wearing the hoodie. I got in and we sped to Tepes' house.

"Mika~" Tepes walked to me right after I stepped out of Felid's car. "I bet you want some explanation on what happened to you, right?"

"Of course!" I growled. She giggled. "But there's one thing I need to ask!"

"What?"

"What was the last thing you thought of yesterday when I make you pass out?"

Yuu. Him smiling that very morning when he finally won that game he had tried so hard to beat for days and nights. Him singing when he cooked or when he did housework. His peaceful face when he slept at night. His pouting face when I dried his almost dry hair, just for the sake of touching him.

"Well, I can imagine it as someone you hold dear. It'd be better if that person were a girl, though." Tepes' eyes were wild. "Sadly, no. It was Yuu-chan. What about it?"

"Oh?!" She looked truly bewildered and a little bit bothered. "No wonder you rejected me…"

"What," I said, not questioningly. Not even a little. "Well, erm… You see…" She fidgeted a lot that I feel like she was gonna start dancing any moment now. "You're an incomplete vampire…"

"Uh-huh. Vampires. Cool. Incomplete? Not cool. Stop joking."

"No I'm not. You yourself saw that bite mark on your neck. You were supposed to become a vampire, but your last thoughts were of… Yuuichiro, was his name, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Only he can satisfy you. Your hunger, thirst, and other stuff."

"I'm not gonna eat him. That's cannibalism. And what other stuff?"

"That's not how it goes! That's gross!"

"What is?"

"Cannibalism. Anyways. The only way to satisfy your hunger and thirst is by exchanging bodily fluids, or something that he made, like if he cooks, you can only eat his food, etc."

"Sounds like anorexia." I rolled my eyes and then asked, "What about this 'other stuff'?"

"Well, other stuff is other stuff."

"What…?"

"You're an incomplete vampire until Yuu falls for you. And lets you do stuff. And serves you his whole life."

"Sounds like slavery."

"Sounds like gay marriage." Tepes put her hands on her hips. "You gotta respect a girl's position." She got a point. My stomach rumbled. "Don't go home yet. I need to tell you what happened last night and I also have a gift for you. And for Yuuichiro."

"Hhh… Fine. Make it quick."

"Well, last night, because I couldn't turn you into a complete vampire, I thought maybe I wasn't the last person you were thinking of, so I thought it was Felid, so I have you to him and he tried, but couldn't do it, and in the end, the whole mansion tried to do it, but no one succeeded and so we all gave up and sent you back.

"But then, in the process, a demon came out of nowhere offered his assistance, but then Yuuichiro caught him and then the demon possessed him and we have no idea on how to remove him from him so we left them be, so now I found this book about separating them but none of us wanted to do it but I found a medium for her and so I'm giving you both these." She put some kind of kitty-like doll and a book with weird writings.

"I know you know how to read it, since you're half-vampire now, so rest assured. Felid!" Tepes waved to him and he hauled me up into his car and in a blink of an eye, I was back to my apartment. I didn't even have time to process Tepes' story that I just did what she wanted me to do.

Inside, Yuu was already sleeping. Of course, it's like 10 PM right now. On the table, there was onigiri. A note was attached to it.

 _I made it so that if you're back, you can eat right away!_

I smiled and started eating. To my surprise, my hunger decreased and I felt better. Yuu was sleeping on the couch. I put my white hoodie cardigan on him and lifted him up to his room. "Hmm… Mika..? You're back…" Yuu said, rubbing his eyes sleepily in my arms. "Shh. Go back to sleep."

"Not in my room…" he said drowsily. From his room, I could hear noises. Like shouting. And partying. And playing. I stopped in my tracks. _Whatever happens in there, I shouldn't risk waking Yuu up._ I laid him gently on my bed and then proceeded to his room. Shinoa and Mitsuba were fighting over something in Shinoa's hand. Kimizuki and Yoichiro were sleeping on the floor, with Kimizuki hugging him from behind. Mahiru was in front of Yuu's computer, with her headphones on, but not plugged in. She was reading.

They all stopped when I came in. "Oooh Mika! You're missing everything here!"

"Hey… Has anyone seen Yuu-san?" Mitsuba asked. Mahiru looked up at me. I pointed at my ears and pointed at her and she looked at the unplugged cable and quickly turned off the music. Yoichi kept on sleeping while Kimizuki sat, Yoichiro still in his embrace. "It's already 10. You guys should go back to **where you should belong.** "

They all walked through the door and got out of Yuu and my apartment. Yoichiro was carried by Kimizuki. I sighed and started cleaning up Yuu's room. I found a crumpled piece of paper under the bed, some snack trashes and other junk in his room. "Damn it…" I muttered.

"Mika… Don't curse…" I turned to find Yuu walking into the room. He looked very cute under the light. How did I not notice this before? "Sorry," I sighed and threw away the trashes. "Did you guys actually study?"

"We were waiting for you, since only you could teach us most of everything…"

"Well," I started but then I sighed. "Nevermind…" Then, I remembered Tepes' words. "By the way, Yuu-chan, did you see any…one called Asuramaru?"

"Asuramaru..? Hmm yeah but, I don't think he wants to talk to you…" Yuu said in a confused tone. "How do you know?"

"Hmm… I just do?" Yuu was asking now and then he shrugged. "G'night Mika."

"G'night Yuu-chan."

I stared at the kitty-like doll. Nothing felt weird. Yuu wasn't acting weird, except for the fact that he knew Asuramaru didn't want to talk to me. That was unusual. "What?" I got up in surprise. It was Yuu. Wait, no. It wasn't Yuu. His eyes looked different.

"Asuramaru?" I asked. He nodded. "Please stop possessing Yuu-chan."

"I can't just do that. I don't wanna go back to Hell yet."

"Does it have to be possession?"

"No, a contract would be fine. But all that, in exchange for your life. **Your** life…."

"Don't you dare take Yuu-chan's…." I growled. He blinked in surprise and then he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"This boy's life isn't nearly powerful enough!" He kept on laughing. "A vampire's life is much, much more powerful than that of a human's. That's why I wanted **you** but this boy here got to me first so I had to possess him."

I couldn't take any of that immediately. Yuu, wait, no, Asuramaru came closer to me and sat on one of my legs and smiled at me seductively. "Make a contract with me?" His finger slid along my jaw line. His face was really close to mine that I could feel his breath. "That is if you want me to stop possessing your Yuu-chan," he whispered.

I glared at him and he smiled at me. His finger touched my hand and he took my kitty-like doll. "Haha, the seraphim's pet, a kitten…" The doll disappeared in his hand. "I'll be taking this with me…" With that, he left. I glanced at the book Tepes gave me. Still in my bag.

'She only wanted me to give him that doll, huh?'


	3. Chapter 3

I got home early. Yuu still had some more classes. I sighed and took off my jacket and took out the book Tepes gave to me. "What the hell…" I muttered. The book was filled with weird scribbles and drawings. There was a drawing that resembled a fish, but it had fur, not a blow fish, and it had fangs and its' mouth was big and open. No idea what it meant.

I wasted no time. I searched for whatever looked like demons and humans and all that. After searching the book thoroughly for a few times, I threw the book to my bed. Screw that. What did that pedo woman say about it?

" _I know you know how to read it, since you're a half-vampire now…"_

I'm sorry Tepes, I can't. "I'm home."

"Welcome back-"

"Mika-saaaan? We're here to study again! Please help us this time!" I could swear that I nearly become a stone. Well, I only stopped whatever I was doing. "Shinoa! Don't make Mika pissed off this time, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I guess the group's here… That Shinoa girl, Kimizuki guy, Mahiru who-is-Glen's-girlfriend-girl, Mitsuba, the shy-I-think-has-a-crush-on-Yuu-girl, and… Yoichiro guy. "Well, Mika, why don't you come and join us in the living room?"

"Why're you here too, Glen?" I growled at him when he opened the door to my room. I should've locked it. "Mahiru's here. Plus, I can't trust you to look after them, like last time."

"Uh-huh. Whatever." I stood and brushed past Glen, locking the door in the process. "Ah! Mika!" Everyone (except Mahiru) swarmed around me with books, like people asking for an autograph. "Help me with calculus!"

"Do you know technical chemistry?"

"I can't figure out what's wrong with this part. My economy professor was really pissed…"

"What about this one? Do you know?"

And more. Geez, this is why I hate people coming to our apartment for college stuff…

The sun had set when we were finished. After sending everyone away, I heaved out a sigh of relief. It felt as if all the college majors was learnt by me in a few hours. Screw me and my brain. "Are you hungry?" Yuu asked after we locked the door.

Strangely, I don't. But I nodded anyways. "How about we go and eat outside tonight? Once in a while?"

He must've just gotten his paycheck today. He works part-time as a translator, online. "Okay, okay…" Yuu looked at me curiously. "Is something the matter? You look down…"

"Nope, nothing at all…"

"Aha! I knew it! You always do that!"

"What do I always do?"

"When something is bugging you, you always say nothing's wrong!" His eyes became that of concern. "Tell me."

It was more like a command to me, rather than an offer. "I said it's nothing. I'll go and get ready now." Yuu didn't say anything else. I got into my room and locked the door again. I looked at my bed and saw the book lying there, open. "I should've closed this earlier…" I sighed again.

It was open to the page titled **DEMON POSSESSION** and I decided to read it. 'Was this the page Tepes asked me to read?'

Wait. How did I know it read demon possession? Maybe she was right. I can read it like I read alphabets or hiragana and katakana and kanji, in Japanese. "Mika? Are you ready yet?"

"Just a sec, Yuu-chan!" I took out my bookmark, one that Yuu made for me when we were 10. I put on my white jacket (again, since that's what I have in my closet anyways.) and met Yuu in the living room. "You're late!"

"Yeah, I know."

We somehow got lost. "Umm…" Yuu looked at me, hopeful. "Sorry, Yuu-chan, even I don't know where we are."

"Oh…" he looked at his feet. "Anyway, let's find someone to ask for directions, okay?" Yuu nodded. The streets weren't that full, but it's mostly filled with drunk people, or gangsters. "It wouldn't be _that_ bad, right?" Yuu said after we looked around a little.

His hand was tugging on my sleeve. His eyes looked everywhere, nervously. Then, he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. "Yuu-chan?" I turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"…" He was silent. "Yuu-chan?"

"Mika… I wanna go home…" He was acting like a little kid. That almost never happens. I knew something was wrong. "Yeah… I'm gonna go to that woman over there to ask for directions, okay?" She was the only one that looked less crazy in that place. Yuu grabbed my hand while we walk to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am…"

"What." She was rude. "Do you know where to go to reach the station?"

"Why should I care?" She threw her cigarette to the ground and lit another one. I could feel Yuu hiding behind me. "Very well, then. Do you know anyone who'll help us?" She eyed me in an unpleasant way before turning around to leave. "A supermarket's near here."

That's all she said in the end that helped us. It took us a while before we finally got to the supermarket and finally get home. "What happened back there?" I asked Yuu when we were waiting at the station. He said something in a voice, almost like an inaudible whisper. "Looked like mom…"

No wonder he hid behind me. His eyes were set on his feet. I put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. "Don't worry," I assured him. "If anything happens, I'll be there." I hope that was reassuring enough for him.

I sat on my bed as soon as Yuu fell asleep. He didn't want me to leave. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking. Was it some kind of trauma effect? Then, there was a knock on my door, and Yuu walked in. I got up and asked, "What's wrong, Yuu-chan?"

He looked at me with an annoyed look. "Wait… Asuramaru?"

"Yes, idiot," he hissed. "This Yuu is really annoying! Trembling just because of a memory! How weak!" I could swear that Asuramaru was pouting. "He's just a human."

"And?" He glared at me. "Does that mean that he's weaker to his own memories while us demons treat memories as something of the past that doesn't have any meaning whatsoever at all? Hey, I have an idea! Why don't I turn Yuu into a demon too? You wouldn't mind, right? I'm not killing him, anyways."

It was my turn to glare at him. He smirked. "Well, that _is_ if you _don't_ want to exchange contracts with me, I'm okay living in this body and slowly turn it into a demon…" He climbed on me and pushed me gently back down. He sat on my stomach, legs spread to my sides, like he was riding a horse.

"You just let me take over you, and that's all you need to do. No harm intended." In a split second, Yuu's body tensed. Asuramaru growled. His eyes had this glint of hatred. "I won't let you." It was Yuu's voice. Asuramaru brought his hands on to his head, as if he had a headache, and leaned towards me, his head on my chest. He growled some more until he went limp. "Eh..? Asura-"

"Mika…" he said in a weak voice. "Don't let him take you…"

"Wait, Yuu-chan?" The character switch is seriously giving me a headache. He pushed himself upwards a little, just enough for me to see his tired face. "Please?" He pleaded with puppy eyes, which rendered me unable to say 'no'.

"Okay," I said as I brushed his cheek. He blinked in surprise and his face suddenly got red. "W-well, I'm going back to m-my room… Good night…" What? Why did he stutter? I frowned and grabbed his hand. He wanted me to not leave him alone, but now he wants me to let him go back to his room all alone? That's really weird.

"Umm, Mika…"

"How about sleeping here, in my room tonight? Both of us?" I won't let him be alone. Asuramaru might take him over again and persuade me to make a contract with him. No way would I let him do that. Yuu's face got redder. "N-no, I really w-wanna be alone…"

"Please?" He had this hesitant tone in his voice before nodding his head slowly. I unintentionally smiled and pulled him to me. "Thanks," I said, without knowing why I said that, and then, I kissed him. My mind felt hazy suddenly. 'Is this a dream?'

"W-wai-Mika!" Yuu pushed me away, his face beet red. "D-don't just k-kiss me out of the b-blue…"

"Mmhm…" I then kissed him again. Why is it that my mind is so fuzzy right now? "M-Mika… I ca-can't breathe…" Yuu said in between kisses. He suddenly hit my chest hard and I pulled away, coughing. "Wh-what's wrong wi-with you, Mika…" Yuu said, covering his face with his hands, before rushing out of the room.

Yeah… What had just happened..?


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi, Tepes," I said, right after she answered. "Haa? Is that how you address your… ehm, master?"

"Since when have you become my master… Nevermind. Explain some things to me! Why did I suddenly got—"

Click

Did she just hang up on me? It's been dragging on for a few days now, and even though we're in the same house, Yuu wouldn't let me see him, no matter what. I became a little bit worried when I heard that he'd gotten extra shifts in his part-time work and he'd have to leave early every morning and get back home late at night.

Isn't the stress bad for a college student like him? I growled at the situation. My situation. I didn't really wanna make any kind of contact with Tepes after she gave me that weird book and her little gift for Asuramaru. Even Asuramaru wasn't doing anything to persuade me to give him my body.

Not that I would let him, though.

I took the weird spell book and opened it, to search for any kind of information about my situation. Nothing. I can't find anything… Tch.

Finally, I decided to just go to her house, and ask her directly. I knocked on the door several times before realizing that there was a door bell. The door opened and Felid came out. His expression cold. "Tepes doesn't want to see you…"

Figured as much.

"… But she wants to talk to you." He suddenly pulled me into the house, dragging me to a door. He then gave me a cup with a string on the bottom side. Really, a tele-cup at this day and age? I guess she's a childish pedo? Or she's just treating me like a child…

Nevermind that. I picked up the cup and I heard Tepes' voice. "You're really dense, aren't you?"

"What? Why? How?"

"Exactly. That's exactly why I call you dense. And downright a child."

That… Pedo….

"Maa, I'll let it go on for a while. But, in the meantime, you should stay here for a while, until Yuichiro calms down. He was shocked by what you did, right?"

Wait a sec. How did she know about it?"

"Although, I don't know what you exactly did, but for him to take those actions…"

"But if I stay here, I'll worry about Yuu-chan! He can't really be left alone…"

"Well, I _do_ have hidden cameras all over your place, so you can watch him from here."

"Say what..?"

"Geh…"

She had hidden cameras planted in my apartment all this time? No wonder she knew of my activities… "Follow me," Felid said and led me to a room. There was a bed, a bathroom, a table and some chairs, a few windows, a built-in lamp post. A TV was placed across the table and chairs, facing the door.

"Well, considering Tepes' personality, she should let you go back once in a while…" Felid said, without me really knowing what he meant. "You know, safety measures…"

Okay, he wasn't making any sense, AT ALL.

"I'm home!" Yuu said, loud and clear. "Mika? Are you home?" I was watching him from my new room. It was already midnight. I could vaguely see the bags in his eyes. The hidden camera wasn't planted in Yuu's room-though it was in mine-and the bathroom. He opened the door to my room and then got out, and walked back to his room.

After a few minutes, in which I calculated would be enough time for him to fall asleep, I said, "Good night, Yuu-chan," and got into the bed. I wonder when he'll calm down?

Darn, I forgot that in a few weeks, college exams start… And all the materials were back in the apartment. I looked at the monitor, checking wether Yuu already out or not. The apartment was empty, which means it was either Yuu was out, or he's cooped up in his room, not coming out.

Whichever it was, I went back anyways. The place felt cold when I got in. I could sense a presence, but it was very faint. I gulped. Yuu's presence is usually very strong. Why is it weak now? A shiver ran down my spine. What happens if something happened to him?

Forgetting my first objective, I rushed to Yuu's room. He was sleeping peacefully. I sighed in relief. "You're just sleeping…" I said that unconsciously and sat on his bed. I noticed that his eyes were swelling and it kinda smelled like… Salt.

Did he rub salt on his eyes? Why would he do that though? "Oi, Yuu-chan… You're gonna be late for the morning lecture…" I said, brushing his hair out of his face. "Nn… Just… a minute…" he said and went back to sleep. "Yuu-chan... Come on wake up..."

"Hmm… Mika..?" He slowly opened his eyes sleepily. He seemed to be in a daze. His hand reached out to touch me, but he stopped halfway. His stomach was rumbling. "Heheh… Do you want me to make you something?" Yuu's face became red, although his frowning doesn't seem to be done in his fully-awake state.

He looked so cute. "I don't wanna die yet," he said drowsily getting up and hugged me. "Your food is terrible."

That's mean. His arms became weak and he fell back asleep. He must've been very tired. He was sleeping in my lap. My legs were crossed. I was happy somehow. At least he's getting proper rest… For now. I sat back and let him sleep.

I opened my phone and opened the college's website. I entered my username and checked my list of lectures for today. None. I checked Yuu's too (don't ask why I'm holding onto Yuu's username) and he also had none. I also checked the exam schedule.

I got bored after I checked my schedule and decided to just go sleep. But moving from this position wasn't an option, because if I did, Yuu would wake up. So I slept while sitting upright.

When did I change my sleeping position?

When I woke up, I found myself sleeping horizontally, with Yuu on top of me, and my arms wrapped around his body. His eyes were closed, but I could tell that he's awake. "Yuu-chan?" He glared at me. "Oh… Asuramaru…"

"You sound disappointed. Your Yuu is no longer here."

"Hah, stop joking with… Wait, what?" Yuu is no longer here? "Yeah, and all because of you, idiot," he said, grinning. I didn't hear him. Yuu is gone because of me…? What happened to him? But he was there earlier…

I looked around me. This isn't a world I know, but I have a vague feeling that I used to come here often… "He's no longer here…" I said, repeating his words. He's lying. There's no way Yuu would die that easily… Right..?

"Hah, you worry too much," he said, and climbed on me. "Don't be such a worrywart, Mikaela," he whispered into my ear. His breath tickled me. Suddenly, he changed his form. His hair was long and flowing, as if in water. His eyes were red, typical iris colour for demons and such.

His hands were placed on my chest. "Oi, oi… You're not gonna do anything weird, right?"

"What do you mean, 'anything weird'?" he asked. I looked deep into his eyes. That was a real question. "Nevermind about that. Where am I?"

"Hmm… I dunno, but I think this isn't earth."

I know that too.

"But Yuu was here a few moments before you woke up! He was sitting under that tree over there, watching you." He then pointed at a very familiar tree. It was a tree near the orphanage that we used to hang out in. It was cut down for safety purposes a few years back, so I wonder why it's here…

… Don't tell me… Are we in my land of memories? Or maybe I'm just dreaming…. "Looks like you have some kind of attachment to that tree? I see…" Asuramaru suddenly gripped my shirt collar. "Looks like I know where to start…"

He licked his lips. I felt a sudden shiver down my spine. He pointed towards the tree and fire suddenly appeared on it. Something inside me started burning too. "How's it? Feeling sick?" I felt like I needed to puke, ASAP.

"Mika!" I looked upwards and saw the ceiling. Yuu was shaking me hard, waking me up completely. I got up and ran to the bathroom. "Mika!" Yuu called, catching up to me. "Are you okay? You look pale…"

"I'm… fine…." But I went back to puking. Yuu helped me clean up, right after. I literally couldn't see anything, my head hurt like hell, and I was wheezing painfully. Even sucking oxygen felt painful. Yuu stroked my back, calming me down.

The burning sensation from before felt fresh. As if I could feel Asuramaru sneering, the image of the tree being burned, being cut down… Why am I reacting like this just because of a single tree?

" _Looks like you have some kind of attachment to that tree? I see…"_

What did he mean by, 'I see'?

I stayed in bed after that. Yuu took care of me. I fell asleep after Yuu gave me some medicine. I woke up again when I heard the door suddenly slamming open. I opened my eyes, but still couldn't see anything. "Take him to the car!" I heard someone say.

"But, Tepes-sama…"

"Just hurry!"

"E… Erm… Tepes-san..?" It was Yuu. "Hm? So, you're Yuichirou? Well, Yuichirou, we'll be taking him okay?"

"E… eh?! No way! I don't wa-"

"This is a very crucial situation!" Silence grew, and I felt myself being lifted and carried into a car. "Well, well, the prince is now the princess, huh?"

"Sh-shut… up… Fe…"

"Hai, hai. Now go back to sleep." I heard the car door close and the engines started. I felt my head being lifted and put onto some soft place. Soft and warm. It was weird that I felt calmer after that, and I finally did fall asleep. A long, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Burn… Burn! And now, I wonder what I'm really burning..?"_

"You… Goddamnit Asuramaru!" I screamed at him, who was grinning devilishly with this weird glint in his eyes. "Mika! No cursing!"

"Hai, hai, Yuu-chan…" I said in reflex. Eh… "Y-Yuu-chan?!"

"Too bad, you just missed him…" Tepes spawned right in front of me. What's up with this? It's so weird… Huh..? Why're my feet so heavy? "No need to struggle, Mika-kun," Felid appeared. This is so twisted…

My eyes opened. "Ara? Mika, you're awake already?" Tepes asked as she sipped tea (I'm kinda suspecting that it's not entirely tea, though…) on the bed I'm lying on. "Mika!" Yuu suddenly glomped at me from beside me. "E-eh, Yuu-chan… How come you're here?"

"Because…." Yuu pulled back and looked at the ceiling, thinking. "I don't really know…"

"You-"

"Ara? Forgetting me already?" Tepes said in a really irritated voice. "Huh? Oh, right, you were here…" Yuu suddenly interrupted, "W-well, at least Mika is awake, now, right..?"

He must've gotten the threatening aura Tepes suddenly emitted in a split second… "Really? Well, you're right," she said calmly and sipped her tea again. I got up and heard the sound of metallic things colliding. I looked at my feet. Both of them were chained to the bed.

"He-hey… What's with this?" My blood ran cold. "That's just for precaution. You might get wild," Tepes set her cup down and smirked at me. Now way that was the only reason. "What if I need to go to the bathroom? What if I need to eat or drink? What about college?"

"The bathroom's reachable, food…" she glanced at Yuu. "Yuichiro here can come by once every few days, right? As for college… I think you'll make it till exams start. Yuichiro here can just bring you whatever you need to study. I'm holding you captive until we know where Asuramaru went."

"Asuramaru's missing?" The two nodded in unison. That was really unexpected. I wonder where he went… As my mind drifted to the image of him, burning the tree in my dreams, I began to suspect…. Nah, there's no way, right? "Ehem." Tepes got my attention.

"Anyways, that's all you need to know right now. Your things will be brought here after a few days, okay? And Yuichiro should get going-"

"May I speak a few words with Mika first?" Yuu interrupted her, not-so-politely. She blinked in surprise, not expecting his interruption. "Err… Sure… Just be careful." With that, she stepped out of the room quietly, like wind. "… Mika…" Yuu was looking at the bed sheets, facing me. "What is it?"

He was silent. I brushed his hair with my fingers, unknotting some of his hair. I could feel him shaking a little. "Hey, Yuu-chan?"

"Mika…" He said. My fingers stopped at his ear. It felt cold. Well, the whole room didn't have a heater, nor an AC, so it should be cold. Outside, I could see that day had turned to night. "Mika…" he said again, with a slight tremble in his voice. "Yeah?"

"Where… were you… yesterday…?"

I blinked. "I went here. Why?"

"Do you…" he trailed off. "Do I…?" He kept silent. "Yuu-chan, what do you really want to ask me?" I tilted his head so that I could look at him straight into the eye. I could vaguely see tears forming within his eyes. "Do you… intend to…"

He closed his mouth shut again, his eyes averted mine. "What do I intend to do?"

"Do you intend to a-abandon… m-me too..?"

The words 'abandon' had his tears spilling a little. He quickly raised his hands to wipe them away. "No," I answered firmly, as if, if I don't do that, he'd crumble away in tears. In suspicion. "Are you… Do you mean it..?"

I leaned in to kiss him. "Absolutely."

"W-will you please stop ki-ki-ki-kissing m-m-me so suddenly…?!"

"No way," I said and leaned in to kiss him again, deeper this time. Our tongues were knotted together, and I could feel his breath turning into heavy ones. He didn't even try to push me this time. I pulled away, although I could practically see the words, 'I want more!' written on his face. Very cute.

Blushing, he looked at his hands and scooted away. "… See you soon, Mika." He left me alone in the room, closing the door behind him. Why is it that I keep kissing him? I couldn't help but think that he was very adorable, with his face all red like that.

I sighed and laid back down. Closing my eyes, I really did worry about what Tepes meant, _"Just be careful."_ Am I a threat to Yuu?

I woke up feeling very dizzy. When did I even fell asleep? Somewhere in my mind, I heard someone shouting, "Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!" My forehead felt as if it were burning. My whole body was covered in sweat. Don't tell me… Am I…?

No way in hell am I getting in heat right _now_. I felt a sharp pain on the corner of my mouth. I felt it with my fingers. I had _fangs_ showing. Very sharp. My own blood tasted kind of sweet. Oh no, I am NOT becoming a vampire, right? I mean, this late in the game, finally getting my vampire-ness activated… No way in hell, right..?

It was twilight outside. Today, Yuu should be coming over again, to bring my college exam materials. In realization, my body move on its' own. If I could thank the chains on my feet, I would. I couldn't reach further than the door frame, no matter how hard I tried. It felt as if it wasn't even _me_ who's controlling my body.

"Hahaha, you're here!" I turned to look at the voice's owner. I could faintly see Asuramaru, sitting on the window sill, looking outside, his hand on his chin. He was smiling. "What… Did you do…?"

"I'm just burning your humanity," he said cheerfully, as if that was an extremely good news that I should know. "But… Weren't you burning that tree?"

"The tree in which you had most of your humanity residing within? Yes, yes I did."

"But, you only said I have some attachment…"

"That's what makes it mostly made of your humanity. You had attachment to it. So," he suddenly appeared right in front of me. He was very quick, for a demon. Not that I had ever met any, other than him… "How do you feel? Does it burn?"

He was clearly enjoying this. "I can put it out, if you want, Mika…" His finger trailed from the base of my neck to the tip of my jaw. His ouch made me shudder. Unpleasantly. "In exchange for a contract, of course…"

"Never."

"Hmm? I see. But, well, whatever…" Before I knew it, I was wrapped in the chains that was restraining me. "Because right now, I can do whatever I want to your body…" Dammit… My hands won't move… His hand slid gently under my shirt. His hands found its' way to my chest and he started feeling my heartbeat.

I hated the feeling. He just smirked at my reaction. I glared at him. He pulled out one of his hands and opened my mouth, forcefully. I struggled to keep it closed, not knowing whatever he had just put inside my mouth, but I bet it's something bad, but no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't.

He made me swallow it. "It'll take some time for it to take effect, but oh, well." He pushed me onto my bed and pulled at my pants. "Eh?"

I felt him touch my private thing. "Why's it all limp?"

"Why're you asking? You obviously know that I don't like it…"

"Oh, I know the solution, don't worry," he said and flipped me. I could feel his finger enter me from my back. I cringed at the feeling. "How does it feel? Can you at least tell me your sweet spot?"

"H-how would I know?" I looked at him. He had this innocently annoyed face, despite what he's doing right now. "Hmm… Why can't I find it?"

"Why don't you just stop? I won't tell you even if I knew whe—wah!"

"Here it is!" he said cheerfully. He kept pressing that spot for a while, earning my moans that I tried so hard to conceal. "Why?"

"W-why… what…?"

"Why aren't you reacting?" I felt like slapping this guy's face, despite the fact that I couldn't move my hands. "W-well, I –nngh… Hate it…" After a while, finally pulled out his finger and put my pants back on. "Are you impotent?" I didn't know either to laugh or get angry at his unexpectedly innocent-sounding question.

"How should I know? I don't think I am." I'd just gotten my last wet dream a few days prior to me turning into a half-vampire. "Then why couldn't I get any reaction from you?" He honestly was thinking about it. I shrugged and sat upright.

I realized suddenly that I wasn't dizzy anymore. The moment had passed, I guess. The moment of heat. Thanks to –ugh- Asuramaru. The light changed outside. It was turning bright. The brighter it got, the more transparent Asuramaru seemed to become. Until it was bright enough that the whole room seemed to be in the mercy of the sunlight, Asuramaru stayed in that thinking position of his.

I got up to take a shower, to wash off that strangely disgusting feeling from the touch of Asuramaru. I heard a knock. Must be Tepes… I got out of bath and put on a towel. "What is it, so early in the mor…"

It wasn't Tepes. "Yo, Mika!" It was Felid. "You should wear something. I can practically get jealous in an instant because of those nicely tone body of yours. Perfect for doing any girl!"

"Shut it, Felid. Why's Yuu-chan here? And why's he looking away with a nosebleed? What did you do?"

"Huh? Are you seriously that dense Mika? Despite your outstanding scores and achievements? How could you, to poor little Yuu-chan…"

"Don't call him 'Yuu-chan'. Only people from the Hyakuya Orphanage can call him that!"

"My bad, my bad. Don't be so angry… Well, have fun you two~" Felid quickly left the room, before I could even run to him. I came up to Mika, after taking a box of tissue with me. "Here, Yuu-chan. That nosebleed of yours might make trouble here…"

"Thanks…" He took it with trembling hands. I saw the backpack he carried. "Those are my college stuff?"

"Uh-huh." He replied shortly. I threw the bag to my bed and took a tissue. "Are you feeling alright? You don't happen to have a cold… Or are you having a fever?"

"I-I'm fine! Just… My capillaries popped and blood coincidentally gushed out of my nose…"

"Hmm…" After I was done wiping the remnant of his nosebleed, I asked, "So, how're you doing at home?"

"It's… I'm okay." _It's…?_ "Just a little bit lonely, that's all…"

"Do you want me to—"

"Oh, look at the time I might run late for my lectures! I gotta go!" he said and quickly ran out of the room. I didn't expect that to happen. It was so weird… I walked back to the bathroom and put on some clothes Tepes prepared for me in the wardrobe.

I opened the bag to find the things I needed for college and started studying. Somewhere in the middle, I got a text from Yuu.

[U ok?]

[I'm gud, just need some books from da bookstore]

[Which 1?]

[Tell da store manager, 'da 1 Mika needs', he'll kno wat 2 give u.]

[K. B der in a few]

I smiled and continued my study.


	6. Chapter 6

The exam week somehow passed harmlessly. Although, sometimes, in the middle of the exam, I'd sometimes let out a pained gasp. Even after all this time, the burning sensation didn't cease, not for one bit. I also started avoiding Yuu, because sometimes, I feel like I wanna pull him over to me and just be with him, all cuddly and stuff.

That was a crazy thought.

It sounds as if I'm gay or something.

" _Hmm? Are you sure? You seem 100% gay to me, though…"_ Asuramaru said somewhere within my head. "Shut up…" I mumbled as I walked from the grocery store with all the groceries Yuu asked for. He had work so I was the one in charge of buying stuff.

I laid all the groceries on the table and sorted them out, putting them where they belong. I wonder… Where do I belong in Yuu's mind..? I began to wonder mindlessly and I put some veggies into the fridge. After I was done with the sorting and stuff, I quickly got out, locked the door behind me and put the key in the mailbox, which is the place Yuu would always remind me to put the keys in.

I walked quickly over to Tepes' house and got into my room and put on the shackles that's supposed to hold me back from doing anything unnecessary. By 'unnecessary', I mean going outside and suddenly kidnaps someone for a one night stand. Tepes warned me after that night I told her about Asuramaru, burning some childhood tree I saw in dreamland (I'm not supposed to believe in such things but, look, here I am, talking about it…) and she chuckled delightfully.

" _Seems like your –ehm- sex control –ehm- is gonna go wild…"_

" _How do you know? I hardly ever see you doing anything to anyone in this world, literally."_

" _Hush, Felid. Why else did I put him in shackles?"_

"…"

" _Well, once someone's 'attachment' is burnt by a demon, something will lose control inside of you. Well, seeing that you're a normal teen turning adult, I expect your sexual desires may go out of control. I once saw one of my friend suddenly kiss a woman in the middle of the street. The good thing was, that he was good-looking and the woman was single. And, as a bonus from heaven, her friend, also single and waaay hotter came into the picture and eventually, it was a-"_

" _I don't need to hear the details," I said and held both of my hands up, surrendering. "Ehm… As I was saying, after they did that a few times, he calmed down and look at him now. The two girls are always seen on either of his arms and he'd always be grinning like he had won the whole world and was spending it with his two wives."_

" _As expected of Crowley…" Felid chuckled. Tepes glared at him. I pondered over it and without thinking, I said, "I guess I have to hold back and these shackles_ should _help my self-restraint…"_

I sighed. I wonder how this Crowley guy did it. Even if most girls from almost everywhere I go to somehow end up asking me out, I'm not really sure if I just suddenly come up to them and started kissing them I'd be 'safe' from others…..

… Or maybe I will? I shook my head. Even if I could do that, it would definitely break my own, humane heart. Hey, where are the human rights in my forcing my kiss to someone who might not want a kiss at all? I took out a book Yuu gave me some time ago to just kill time, until Tepes says it's alright for me to go back to Yuu and my place. Until she finds Asuramaru.

I kinda guessed that Asuramaru is living _with_ me in one body, but I'm a little bit afraid that if I were to go back to Yuu's side, I'd lose my control, and, like what she said, "Go wild". I don't want him to get hurt and get scarred for the rest of his life just because of me…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, putting my train of thoughts into a stop. "MIKA!" Yuu said angrily and ran up to me, stomping on his way. "WHY DID YOU PUT THE GARLIC AND ONIONS IN THE FRIDGE?! THAT'S TOTALLY INSANE! DO YOU WANT THESE GOOD FOOD TURNING INTO SOMETHING THAT COULD KILL YOU IN A MATTER OF _DAYS_?!"

"Whoa, whoa, sorry, slow down, Yuu-chan, sorry!"

"IT'S A GOOD THING I CHECKED THE FRIDGE AND YOUR SORTING WORK RIGHT AFTER I GOT BACK! WHO KNOWS WHAT'D HAPPEN IF I CAME LATER, HUH?!"

"I said I was sorry…"

"EXPLAIN YOURSEL-" I kissed him without thinking, putting my lips onto his soft, drier ones. His face became red and he started to stutter, trying to scold me. He'd become almost used to my sudden kisses. I licked my lips and pulled him over to me and kissed him deeply, gently caressing his tongue with mine. That made him shiver and he pushed me away.

I felt some kind of loss every time he did that. He quickly ran to a place in the room where I couldn't reach him no matter what. I scratched the back of my head. "I said I'm sorry, okay?"

He gulped a little and nodded. My nose picked up a weird scent. "Hey, Yuu-chan, do you smell that?"

"S-s-s-smell w-w-what..?"

"I… don't know for sure, but it's a weird scent…" And it seems to be coming from you, Yuu-chan.

"M-m-m-m-m-must be your imagination! Now I'm gonna go back… so, bye!" He ran for the door and was gone within seconds. I only stared at the half-open door and sighed again. Asuramaru came into view and closed the door. "That was really bad. _Really bad._ " He walked towards me and sat between my legs, forcing them to separate.

"Yeah, but what can I do about it? I can't hold myself back from kissing him…"

"And you don't seem to like anyone else other than him, in a romantic way, I mean."

"Yeah…" I nodded, ignoring the demon in between my legs who was snuggling on my chest. He only let out an unimpressed look and made some kind of pout. "You're boring, you know?" he said after a few minutes of silence. "Well sorry for being boring…"

"You know, I think I'd prefer to go with that Felid guy rather than just staying with you and your boredom. You seem to rule the Boring Kingdom."

"Okay," I said, still ignoring everything he said. He turned and looked at me in disbelief. "You sure?"

"Suit yourself! I don't really care what you're gonna do, since it won't harm Yuu-chan in anyway at all…"

"Yippieeee!" He jumped suddenly, hitting my chin with his head in the process. I only groaned, since I think I bit my tongue there, and looked at him in hate. "Well, well, if you don't really care, then, ciao!" he said and then disappeared. Getting rid of him was… easy? No, it's easier than child's play, how did I not notice this way before?

I facepalmed myself and finally notice a thermos on the table near my bed. Must be Yuu's thermos… Did he bring it for me..? Without any hesitation, I drank the whole thing in one gulp. Yuu suddenly came to my room, slamming the door open in the process, his face was red. "Th-th-that thermos!"

I looked at my hand, the one holding the thermos. "Yeah, is it yours? Sorry that I drank it. I felt kinda thirsty…." I then realized that I was still thirsty. "Wait, Yuu-chan… Is this thing yours…?"

"No, but it was something the boyfriend of a friend that I had in the part-time job asked me to give her…."

"Oh… Sorry…" I gave him the thermos. "Uh… Mika… Are you… feeling okay…?"

"Yeah, just a bit thirsty. Why?" He sighed in response. I looked at him questioningly. "That's… good, I guess…" I tilted my head a little in confusion and decided to just let it slide. Which was a wrong step for me.

I was just killing time, reading some book Tepes gave to me. Somewhere in a chapter about health and those stuff, it said that _'Vampires and humans have different kinds of bodies. When a vampire uses human medicine, the effects will take longer than a human, although there are also individual differences…'_

I only laughed at that time, but now… I kinda get what it feels.

Because I realized too late that the drink was drugged.


	7. Chapter 7

I gasped in frustration as Tepes put some spells on me. It was the middle of the night when I suddenly woke up and started puking blood. Felid offered to call Yuu but Tepes told him with a deathly glare: "If you drag an innocent human like him now, what do you think will happen?"

I know that even if she were very… dynamic? Unreadable? Evil-like? Whatever, she still cares for others. Especially innocent people. Another rope of spell words came across my abdomen and pulled me down. It suddenly felt as if water enveloped me. Hot, boiling water that is still above fire. I choked on my own saliva and coughed out more blood.

I could see Tepes' worried face as she opened her spell book. There were already around 5 or 6 spell books that she used, but almost none of them succeeded in curing me. When morning came, she finally extracted the poison from my body, using one of the most biological-like method: osmosis.

The side-effects, though, didn't fade away. I still felt nauseous. I lay in my bed with my hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes and it felt like it was burning. After a while, I somehow managed to fall asleep, like what Tepes told me to do.

"Mika? Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes, but there was no one there. Was it just my imagination? Then I realized that my arm was covering my eyes. It felt numb, and it also felt as if ants were biting it all at the same time. With awkward stiffness, I moved my arm away and I saw Yuu sitting on the bed next to me. I blinked in disbelief. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

I didn't respond for a while. "Well, you were retching… So I kinda thought…"

"Uhh… yeah, well…"

"You still got a light fever so you just lay there and rest." I nodded and covered my eyes with my arm again. The silence between us lasted for a few seconds, which felt like an eternity for me, so I asked, "How's college?"

"It's… fine, I guess. Exam results are out and you're in the top 3 again."

"How about your friends? Are you guys having study sessions together?"

"No, you're not gonna be there to help us anyway, so what's the point?"

"So you're NOT studying together?" I felt a chuckle coming. "So your grades are bad, huh?"

"Wh-wha… No it's not! It's just… less than last time…" he mumbled. "You never were good at studying."

"But that doesn't mean I'm an idiot!" I got up and looked at him, a teasing smirk on my face. "Oh, really?"

"Really!" he said, frustrated. I laughed and he pouted. Damn he looked cute. "Hey, isn't that my jacket?" I said after I noticed his clothing. It was one of my disappeared jackets that I had in my closet. "Nnn… No?" he said unconvincingly.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"I bet you miss me?"

"No I… well, yeah! Obviously!" He put on the hoodie of my jacket but failed to cover his immensely red blush. I pulled him to my chest and kissed him. "Thanks for missing me."

"I-is that even a reason to say thank you for?"

"No. It's an invalid reason."

"… Idiot…" he said and averted his gaze. "I heard that."

"I know," he said and I know he meant for it to be heard. We stayed like that for a long while, until an idea hit me. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Wanna sleep with me?" Yuu quickly got up, his face full of questions. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"It's boring here, sleeping alone. So, how about you stay here for tonight? Pleeeeease?" I gave him my best puppy eye and he sat there, dumbfounded. "You're not gonna do anything?"

"Do anything what? Other than sleeping? Hmm… Maybe I'll hug you?"

"No, I mean… You know..?"

"Uhh… No, I don't." I really, really don't get what he meant. He was silent, his expression unreadable. That was rare, since his expression is never unreadable. "Please?" I pushed him for an answer. He slowly nodded and I hugged him. His response made me happy.

At least tonight I won't be alone.

He was right there when I woke up in the middle of the night. I ran to the bathroom and puked. The chains made a lot of noise, I thought that Yuu would wake up. But he didn't. He had never been a deep sleeper. Especially at night. Whenever I came back as quiet as I could from Tepes' house, back then, he'd always get out of his room to greet me, no matter how sleepy he was.

Or maybe this was a dream? I cleaned up and ran back to the bed, finding Yuu still lying there, his chest was gently rising and falling. I climbed back into the bed and hugged him from behind. His warmth comforted me and I fell asleep again.

Sometime after that I woke up, again, around after midnight. I was half asleep when I realized that my hands have stripped Yuu off of his upper clothing, and was keeping him in place at the same time. I fumbled around clumsily in the bed to find his clothing. Just as I was buttoning his pajamas, he woke up. He looked at his half-buttoned clothes and he stared at me sleepily wide-eyed.

"You said you weren't gonna do anything to me!"

"Your clothes fell off!" I defended myself. "Liar! You're undressing me!"

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"Well, why the hell have you been kissing me all this time?!" I wanted to retaliate, but no answer came. His eyes welled up in tears. "So you were just gonna do it because you know it's gonna be my first time just like why you kissed me because you know that it's my first kiss, right?!"

"I…" I still had no answer to that. Honestly, I didn't know why I even kissed him in the first place, knowing that it was his first kiss. Wait, did he say first time? "Wait, you mean that you think that I'm gonna… Do you? As in, do _do?_ " I asked in disbelief. He nodded and my face went red. "B-but were both guys!"

"Yeah, I know."

"How can you be so cool about it, Yuu-chan?!"

"Well, for starters…" he took a deep breath, and continued, "I read yaoi. So it wouldn't be surprising for me to know how to do it between guys."

"Why the hell do you even read yaoi?" He went silent. "Okay, maybe you were curious, but why did you tell me?" I asked. I saw him clench his jaws and then he shouted, "So I like you! Is that a problem?!"

"Why would liking me be a problem? I like you too," I said in reflex. Hey, it was all true. 0% lie. Then, I remembered the context of our conversation. "Wait… So you mean… You swing that way?" We were both silent for a long time until he said, "Yeah, so what about it?" in a very small whisper.

I thought about it for a minute. Nothing's wrong with it, really. I'm not disgusted by him, but rather I'm actually kinda happy that he told me, that he came out to me. And it doesn't really bother me that he likes me. It made me think of my life up until now.

Since elementary school, girls have been squealing at me, trying to get my attention. I was good at most of everything. Many confessed to me and I rejected all of them, mostly because I don't want to trouble the orphanage by me dating and forgetting my turns to do chores. When we moved away in college, I paid no mind to girls that tries to get my attention, because I didn't want Yuu to feel left alone.

But really, was that what I truly thought? I never did intend to date any of them, ever. They never did piqued my interest. "I'm not really disgusted," I tried to sort my mind to put in the right words, "and I don't really mind you liking me, heck I won't mind even if we go out on a date together, and I guess our days would continue just like always, even if we were dating because we live under the same roof anyway…"

"So you accept me?"

"I always have and I still will in the future," I said and he looked at me in a new way, a way that I couldn't define. Truthfully, I'm still confused with my current feelings, but I have this feeling that as long as I can stay with him, I'll be happy…

Weird.

Yuu cried and said, "I'm happy that you accept me… I was scared that you wouldn't…. even look at me anymore…." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, patting his back to calm him down, like how we used to. When he cried.

We both slept and it felt… different. As if something inside me had been washed by gentle rain and now I can be at ease. "Boo you're boring," Asuramaru said in a monotone. He stood near the door. "Well, since your problem is somehow resolved, it'll get boring afterwards, so I'll get going."

"Where are you gonna go? Hell?"

"Hmm… Maybe. I'll think about it. Well, have fun," he said and threw something to me. I looked at it and blushed. It was a lubricant. "Don't make your Yuu-chan hurt by yourself." He disappeared. Why in the world did he even appear in the first place?

"So that was Asuramaru?"

"Eh?! Uh, Yeah…" That surprised me. I thought that he was asleep… "And?"

"And what?"

"What did he give you? A lubricant?" Yuu asked, taking the said thing away from my hand. "Hmm…" he said. He put it into a drawer near the bed and said, "Let's just go to sleep. It's been a sleepless night…"

"Sure," I said and pulled the covers over us both. We cuddled and we slept together.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hello everyone who read this till now! ^w^ Don't worry, this is not the end yet. Yet. There's also a sequel featuring Asuramaru. Just tellin'. And I'll be posting one last chapter (maybe) for this fanfic, so I'll decide wether I'll put in some smut in it or not, depending on your reviews. Do you want me to make a smutty one or just a normal one so that this fic will keep the T rating? Thanks for your reviews, by the way! It made me so happy QoQ. Jyaa nee~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello peeps. This is actually chapter 9, because chapter 8 was published in amaieroyaoi. I didn't really wanna change the rating to M, considering some people who wants to read all fluffs but no smut, so I'm keeping the T rating**_ **here** _ **but the M-rated chapter is in wordpress. Feel free to go check it out if you want ^^**_

Tepes eyed me suspiciously. "What?" I asked, blushing at the knowing look she gave me. "No~thing… Just that…" she somehow looked as if she teleported to my side, and she whispered, "So, how was last night?"

"Well, yeah, your handcuffs kinda turned my wrist red…"

"Yeah… and do you feel any different?" she was smiling, but I felt some kind of sadness behind that smile. I shook my head. "Except for that weird refreshed feeling, nothing much, why?"

"Hmm…" she said and suddenly, she dragged me out of the dining room. Yuu was at school and Felid was grinning like crazy at some doll in his hand. _Wait… is that..?_

My thoughts were interrupted as I was thrown onto my bed. Her hands moved quicker than I thought, and in no time, she put a binding spell on me, and I was stripped off of my clothing, leaving my boxers on. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-?!"

She pried my mouth open with her hands and she inspected my mouth. Only then did I realize that she was wearing gloves. I swear, I didn't feel her gloved hands on my own when she dragged me here… The binding spell prevented me from thrashing around.

She backed away and touched me all over, searching for something. "Hmm… that's strange…" she said, pulling her gloves off. "What is?"

"You're still half-vampire…"

"… And?"

"After doing that to Yuu, you should be either a vampire or a human…" I looked at her, surprised. "What does that mean?!"

"Well," she said, grinning, "… it just means you're special, I guess?"

"Huh…" She got up and said, "Well, I should get to the bottom of this…" and closed the door, waving airily. I froze, staring at the door for a while. Then, I tried getting up.

… The binding spell's still on me. I couldn't move at all. "Oi! Tepes! OOOOOOI!" No one came. I stayed in the same position for what felt like eternity. About an hour later, Felid came in and said, "Aaaww, pity you~" He sat next to me and poked my cheek.

"You know, I've always wondered how you manage to make your cheeks looks so thin yet the texture so soft and chubby-like," he pinched me and played with my cheeks while smiling in an undefined way. "Shtooooph!" I said as he squeezed my face with his hands.

I heard the door open and something hit the floor. Felid's body blocked my view. He turned around to look and suddenly thrust his fingers into my mouth, stifling my voice. "Hey, there!" he said, while his fingers fumbled around in my mouth.

"Mmph! Hnmng!" I tried to speak but instead, a weird voice escaped my mouth when he stroked my tongue. My body made no resistance because of the spell. Then, I saw a pair of thighs on either side of my head. A pair of hands massaged my chest and I saw him.

Asuramaru.

I tried to fight off the spell, but it was of no use. Suddenly, Asuramaru put a blindfold on me and I couldn't do anything. Suddenly, I heard something hit something, in Felid's direction, and the weight on my side (Felid) disappeared, as well as the weight above me.

"Mika, what're you doing?!"

Shiiiiiiiiiiit. It was Yuu. What did he think of what just happened? Was it him who punched Felid? Or did he swing his bag on him? Or did he kick him…? I wondered. He lifted my limp head and tried to take off the blindfold. I must admit, the blindfold did feel a bit… sticky.

It wouldn't come off, just by pulling it. Was that magic too? I was leaning on Yuu, and I felt his fingers fumble about at the back of my head. He was trying to open the blindfolds, I guessed. "Hey, Mika…" he said and his fingers stopped.

"What were you doing with them?"

"I don't know. They just came in when I was in this state…"

" _Naked?"_

I didn't say anything because I didn't even know I was naked. "I… don't know…"

"Huh..?"

"Well…" I told him about that morning's incident, which made me explain about me being a half-vampire now. "But I don't intend on drinking anyone's blood, okay?" I added when I felt him tense up behind me. He relaxed and I felt his head in the crook of my neck.

"Well, I guess… If it's you, maybe it's okay if you drank a drop or two of my blood…" he muttered and it was my turn to tense up. His arms wrapped me, and he whispered in an unusual tone which made me shiver if I could, "I'll let you drink my blood if you want, but I'll allow only you, okay?"

His lips caught mine while it was unguarded, and he slipped his tongue into mine, easily getting dominance and explored the inside of my mouth. He pulled away and laid me there, breathing heavily. I never knew he was such a good kisser. A soft moan escaped my lips as he stroked my tongue with his, and I felt him grin.

He sat on my chest, and trailed his fingers along my chest. The fabric on his legs made some kind of statistic friction on me and it felt awkwardly rough. But it felt good, in a way. Then, I felt my blindfold open and Yuu lifted it. He had a winning smile and pulled my head to capture me in his embrace.

"If you need anything, just let me know, okay?" he said and I leaned into his embrace. Suddenly the door opened and Tepes walked in casually. "Hey Mika, I forgot to unbind you."

 _You're too late, Tepes! I've been bound by your spell for almost 5 hours!_

She grinned and flicked my forehead, making my hands fly upwards onto the spot where she flicked me. Oh, hey! I can move! Yuu glanced at Tepes and they both shared a grin of victory. I couldn't understand the silent conversation between them, and they finished up with Tepes saying, "Oh, by the way, Yuichiro is actually the descendant of some vampire who was usually confused as the fallen angel. So he's basically a part-vampire too. Not half though, but part."

She laughed at my surprised expression. "You don't need to be THAT surprised!" she said and left the room. "So… You were… All this time…?!"

"Well, I was the one who asked her to turn you into a vampire too," he said with a shrug. "H-how about… What about Asuramaru?!"

"He was also part of the plan, Felid requested." I was speechless. So what about that pain, that experience, that… THAT?! I felt some kind of anger build up inside me, and Yuu said, "Are you mad at me?" He put on his puppy-eyed expression, adding all the cuteness with him tilting his head slightly to one side, and used a very cute voice.

I thought, 'Was this why he got disowned?' He must've seen the question somehow, because he said, "Nah, my real parents died ages ago, and they were my foster parents." He smiled and licked my neck, the part where my blood vessel would be, and he asked, "May I…?"

I knew what he meant, and my anger suddenly vanish, making my whole body limp into his embrace. "…Fine."

If I describe the feeling, saying that it was incredible would be a total understatement. When he sank his teeth that I never knew were so fang-like into my neck, I didn't feel any pain. I felt like I was in heaven, tasting it for the first time. My eyes watered from the feeling, my arms clawed on his back, to prevent myself from doing anything else, but feel.

He pulled out his fangs and licked the place where he bit me. The feeling was intensified because the wound made that part of me more sensitive than ever. I shuddered. He slightly nibbled on the nape of my neck. "Do you want mine, too?"

"E-eh…?" I asked, my breath getting heavier by each breath we made. "My blood, I mean," he chuckled. I expected him to giggle. He showed a part of his neck, opening his shirt and pushed my lips where I'm supposed to bite when I drink blood. Supposedly.

I shook my head, "No, I said it didn't I? I don't intend to drink anyone's blood…"

"You'll love mine," he whispered into my ear, his lips brushed it. "I-I don't wanna hurt you!"

"I drank your blood," he said and gave me a pouty face when I pushed him away. "It didn't hurt, did it…?" I shook my head. "I'll feel what you felt, Mika…"

"I'll feel guilty…"

"If it were only me who drank your blood, it wouldn't be fair for you if you didn't drink mine… And I would hate you if you didn't drink it!" I groaned, but leaned in anyways. For a split second, I saw him shoot me a winning smile.

My fangs sunk into him and the heavenly feeling intensified a few hundred times more. My head felt light, and I pulled away. He laid me down. "Now we're officially half-vampires…" he giggled and pulled the covers over us both. He placed himself above me and laid his head on my chest.

He stroked my cheeks gently and my eyes got heavier by the second. Eventually I drifted off to sleep, with the last thing I remember was him saying good-night.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hehheeee, so I tried to make Yuu the seme in this story… HAH. Well, I'll be leaving for America tomorrow so I dunno when I'll be able to update here, but I should be updating in so sorry. BTW I won't be able to update here for a while, because I can't update from my phone, but I'll be updating in my wordpress, so check it out if you wanna.**_

 ** _BTW, the sequel's out._**


End file.
